


Time to Go

by Fabrisse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Livejournal Community "Rounds of Kink"<br/><b>Kink:</b> Sex on furniture<br/><b>Prompt:</b> He knew he wouldn't be able to look at his desk ever the same again after what they'd just done, but right then, he didn't care<br/><b>Prompted by:</b>Daisydacia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Go

He'd just finished the paperwork he needed to catch up on when he heard the light knock at his door. It was Reid; Hotch could tell from the silhouette against the blinds.

There were rules to their relationship. There had to be. Anyone finding out that they were fucking would have leverage over them. It could break up the team.

And yet Hotch had been shocked to find that Reid had a flirtatious side to him, a side that enjoyed the elements of danger just on the edge of their interactions with the team. It probably didn't help that Hotch found that side of Reid intensely erotic or that Reid was nowhere near as innocent as Morgan seemed to think.

Just after their first time, when Reid had come to his house right after he'd taken off his wedding ring, and walked him backward from the front door kissing him, he'd talked to Hotch about his "tribe" and the social cues he did know how interpret. Hotch admired the guts it must have taken for Reid to make the first move. In the field, in the office, Reid followed his orders without question -- all right, only with logical questions relevant to the situation -- but off duty, Reid gave him space to lay his responsibilities down and rely on someone else to make the decisions, at least in one aspect of his life.

There was a second knock on the door to his office.

"Come in," Hotch said.

Reid was leaning there in a dark shirt, the top button undone and his tie and collar loosened. His vest cut close to his body, emphasizing his height as he rested against the door frame looking at Hotch.

"There are no cameras in here, right?"

Hotch tried not to smile. "I doubt my office is bugged. Why do you ask?"

Reid stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. He put the file he'd carried down on the chair across from Hotch and then walked around to the other side of the desk.

"Isn't this a little dangerous?"

"Everyone's gone home. I had the file with me as camouflage while I checked. The bullpen is empty. Dave and JJ left their offices over an hour ago. Even Garcia's gone home to Kevin." Reid moved the stack of papers Hotch had just finished and sat down on the desk. He propped one leg on the arm of Hotch's chair and used his other foot to pull the chair closer. "I've fantasized about this."

Hotch looked up at him. "About what?"

"The possibilities of a private office and office furniture." He leaned forward and kissed Hotch, wrapping one hand behind Hotch's head and holding him in place.

Hotch felt his breath quicken as he responded to the possessive gesture.

When the kiss broke, Reid ran his thumb over Hotch's lips. "Your choice. Do you want to suck me off or would you rather I bent you over your desk and fucked you?"

Hotch scraped his teeth over the pad of Reid's thumb. "I can tell which you'd prefer, but how would I get my satisfaction?"

"I see how aroused you get when you have my cock in your mouth. I'm sure we can think of something." He unzipped his fly and pulled out his erection. "Hands behind your back. Don't take your mouth off me until I tell you to."

Hotch clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward to lick the dripping head. He kept his eyes up, locked on Reid's, enjoying the smile of pleasure on his lover's face.

Reid stroked his hair gently. "Suck me, Hotch."

He opened his mouth wide and engulfed the head of Reid's cock, swirling his tongue around it. Then, he relaxed his jaw and swallowed to take as much of the shaft as he could.

Reid's eyelids fluttered with the pleasure. "So, good." He shifted his hips a little, giving both of them a better angle, as he watched Hotch's head bob up and down pleasuring him. "Keep doing exactly that." He toed off his shoes and changed his stance again, resting one long foot against Hotch's crotch, fitting the hardness he found there against his arch. He felt Hotch's hips move involuntarily, and traced his ear. "You can stop for a moment."

Hotch sucked hard. Reid's cock pulled out of his mouth with an audible pop. He looked up and said, "Yes?"

Reid bent down and kissed him. The angle was awkward, but Hotch's eager response kept it from mattering. "I liked what you were doing, but I thought I'd give you a choice. Do you want me to come in your mouth? Or would you prefer to be bent over this desk and fucked?"

"Fucked." The word came out so fast, it seemed involuntary.

Reid handed him a condom. "Put it on me." He continued to massage Hotch's cock with his foot. "You're close, aren't you."

Hotch nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Think you can take me without much prep?"

"Yes." He was beginning to pant, and his hands were shaky as he slid the condom over Reid's erection.

Reid bound several pencils together with a rubberband. "This should work for a gag."

Hotch's eyes widened as he stood. Reid pulled him close and pressed their mouths together. Hotch moaned as he felt Reid fumbling at his zipper, pushing down his trousers and underwear, then sliding a condom on him as well.

Reid turned them both as he slid his fingers between Hotch's cheeks. "Hands wide on the edge of the desk. Only move them if you want to put the gag in your mouth."

Hotch complied, wordlessly, bending deep, exposing himself to his lover. He felt two slick fingers inside, and hissed a little, consciously relaxing into them. More lubrication was squeezed into him, warm from Reid's body heat.

He heard Reid ask, "Ready?" and nodded.

The first thrust lodged the thick head, and Reid's hands stroked the little bits of bare skin they could reach. Their gentle ministrations let him relax, and he felt Reid slide deeper inside. He took a few deep breaths, and bent a little deeper, spreading himself wider.

He felt a few shallow thrusts as Reid tried to find the spot and then suddenly, the world lit up from the inside. He started to groan, and moved to pick up the improvised gag. Hotch put it in his mouth, and Reid thrust so deep Hotch could feel his pubic hair.

Reid's hands stroked under his shirt, teasing his nipples with light pinches until Hotch pushed himself back. A low moan from Reid, and then he licked Hotch's ear, causing him to squirm.

"That feels so good when you're surrounding me like this." Reid's voice was low, his breath hot. His teeth teased Hotch's earlobe for a moment or two, and then he began a deep pistoning.

Hotch clenched his jaw, biting deep into the gag, knowing that he was moaning with satisfaction. He could feel Reid defining his bare skin with hands carding through his pubic hair, reaching back to fondle his balls, and with lips pressed to his neck whispering filthy, sweet, sweaty nothings of pleasure into his skin.

The tightening began in his hands, in his belly, in his balls. Reid's hands held his hips steady, as the rhythm built and his prostate was struck so perfectly over and over until everything poured out of him. He clenched and heard Reid moan as his movement went ragged, and then two final thrusts so deep they made Hotch's back arch and he felt the flare and heat of Reid's orgasm.

He turned his head into the wet, messy kiss Reid wanted to give him.

Reid chuckled and took the gag out of his mouth and whispered, "So perfect" into Hotch's mouth. Reid took care of both condoms, tucking them into a plastic bag he had in his jacket pocket. He knelt behind Hotch, and kissed each cheek before reaching down to pull up his pants for him.

It was Hotch's turn to lean on his desk. "Why? Not that I minded."

"You've been leaving later and later. I know there's paperwork. I know you don't have Haley and Jack to go home to, but I thought this might remind you there are other things you could be doing besides filling in forms."

Hotch nodded. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss them, but you're right. I have you to call. I wish we could have more nights together."

Reid finished tying his shoes and stood. He kissed Hotch gently. "All you ever have to do is ask."


End file.
